The present invention relates to fences. More particularly, the invention relates to the erection of a fence.
The prior art teaches how to construct fences. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,059, 5,362,030, 4,892,292, 4,553,741, 5,645,270, 3,499,631, 4,074,893, and 5,547,169. What is particularly lacking in the prior art, however, is a disclosure of how to to erect a fence without cribbing, blocking, adjusting, or leveling. The present invention provides a fence which can be erected without making these adjustments.